Ashley Ramato
"I dont take orders from the X-Men, I dont take them from my friends. What makes you think I'll take them from you?" '-Ashley' The Begining Ashley Ramato was abandoned at the age of 3. She never knew her real parents. She lead a pretty much normal life; she went to school, she sang in music class or performances, she made friends. Ashley went to the School of the Musically Gifted. Mostly studying music. She had a great time doing it too! Ashley never really liked going back to the orphanage. It was always cold, dark, and slightly damp. She thought of it as a prison for kids and teens. They had minimal food, and Ashley always put the other kids before her. Especially the younger kids. When she got to a certain age she started to realize how sad the kids lives really were. They had no loving parents, no one that really cared for them. So, she started to take care of the younger children. She would collect money by singing, then she'd buy food for the younger children because she cared for them. She always thought her life couldn't get any worse. But everyday it seemed to. As she went through puberty, school, taking care of the children at the orphanage, even her boyfriend who seemed to just like her because of her body. It always seemed to get worse. The Song One day, Ashley was walking through her school not feeling herself. She had a performance that night. With some talent scouts. The school was putting on a play called "True Love", Ashley found the theme of being all about finding true love and whatnot kind of cheesy. She went through every class not seeming herself. All the teachers noticed. They constantly asked Ashley what was wrong. She just shook her head and said she didnt feel like herself. Everyone assumed it was just stage fright. Sooner than she expected it was time to put on the play. Ashley's part was Lilith, the female lead. Ashley's character was a dark dressed girl who always seemed to frighten people off. The director sort of laughed at how the character and Ashley were sort of similar. The time came for Ashley to sing her final song. She had a lovely voice, every note just perfect. Then the last word came out. Ashley had to hold this note for like one minute. As she did something unexpected happened. As she was singing she sent out sonic waves. When the song was over instead of clapping the audience booed Ashley off stage, shouting things like "MUTIE!" and whatnot. The Start of a New Life Ashley's powers had come to a surprise to her. Everytime she tried to sing more sonic waves would come out. She found out the louder and more powerful she sung the more powerful the waves were. She knew she wasn't going to be wanted where ever she went. One day, she picked up the newspaper outside the orphange. It had something about the 'X-Men' on it. She decided to leave the orphanage and persue finding these X-Men that she had heard were also mutants. Just for the good of people. She eventually found the Xavier Institute and enrolled. At first she was nervous about entering a place like this. But soon she found out that everyone else was a mutant and felt as if she finally found a place where she could feel safe. She then found out there were classes involved too. But only these classes didnt have to do with music and singing. The Attitude After a while at the Institute, Ashley started showing who she really was. She started getting more and more sarcastic, most listening to rules, and getting into trouble. She started to back talk all the teachers, and not even listen to what they had to say. No matter how many times she was told not to do something, she did it. The Attack During the Attack on the Institute from Magneto and his band of mutant buddies, Ashley along with one of her "friends" fought against Amethyst. Ashley ended up throwing a knife that had been thrown at her and having it land right into Amethyst's chest, killing her. Then Ashley went to help her other friends. She ended up helping David Wheeler and the group that was with him. After the attack was over, so was David Wheeler. Ashley watched David die infront of her. She hadn't really gotten to know David but it was still a hard time for her, as well as the rest of the X-Men and Students. Constant Moving While on the run the X-Men and Students had to hide in numerous places. It seemed as if everytime they moved Ashley's attitude got worse and worse. She tried running from Laura (X-23) numerous times, without success. Wanting a family During an investigation with Lilith and her friend Chris. Ashley felt more and more as if she needed a family. Eventually Lilith offered to adopt Ashley. They are still trying to work it all out. All Ashley wants is a real family, and not one thats going to abandon her when she is vulnerable.